In known exemplary access control systems, doors are fitted with electronic door locks. WO 2013/177443 describes for example an electronic door lock with an input device, which comprises a keyboard, a card reader or a reading device for capturing biometric parameters. The input device captures data of a person, in order to check their access authorization. Moreover, the door lock has a control device which detects tampering or damage and subsequently triggers an alarm, either locally at the door lock or at a remotely disposed control device.
WO 2014/186691 also describes an electronic door lock which can be unlocked for example by means of a magnetic card, an RFID card or a reading device for capturing biometric data. In addition to this, WO 2014/186691 describes a device for transmitting electrical energy to the electrical door lock, in order thereby to create an alternative to batteries with a limited service life.
WO 2013/177443 and WO 2014/186691 describe different solutions in order to improve the availability and functional capability of an electronic door lock. Despite these known solutions, situations may exist in which the availability and functional capability cannot be guaranteed either by an alarm or by the improved power supply. There is therefore a need for additional technology, in order to improve the availability and functional capability of an access control system.